


Anywhere But Where I Am

by toomanydishes



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Contemplation, Gen, Sad, Teenage Ferb, Teenage Phineas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydishes/pseuds/toomanydishes
Summary: Phineas had no idea what he wanted to do.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Anywhere But Where I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a vent fic. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life and I'm still waiting on my first counseling appointment hahaaaaaaa

Phineas had _no idea_ what he wanted to do.

College? No idea.

Career? No idea.

Relationships?

Well, he knew what he wanted in terms of relationships. He’d wanted to be with Isabella for years now. But there was no way that was going to happen at this point. So, basically, he had no idea.

He had few constants in his life. His siblings, their lives could be gone in an instant, given the correct horrible circumstances. The earth? The earth was constant, but also global warming is a thing, so the earth won’t be constant for very long. Humanity? As horrible and sad as ever, but with the added threat of nuclear annihilation over the soon-to-be-depleted fossil fuel reservoir. 

Even his parents weren’t constant anymore. His mom has been acting weird for months now. And it’s getting worse. Their dad has started to get genuinely concerned, trying to get her to go to the doctor, her refusing, repeating this over and over.

“Hey. Ferb.”

Phineas’s brother looked over from the other bed, where he had been reading.

“Ferb. We’ve spent our whole life changing things up. But now life is trying to change _us_ up. Like some sort of cosmic payback for all our defiance of the laws of nature.”

Ferb nodded, a cue for Phineas to continue.

“Are there some things we can’t do?”

Ferb looked over with a sarcastic look.

“Disregarding the automatic clothes washer-dryer. I still have no idea how the clothes just disappeared.

“No, I mean. What’s wrong with mom? Is there a way to make that easier, to get her to the doctor, to make her feel better? For her to act the way she used to?

“And what about global warming? I’m sure we could do something more about that. What about nuclear weapons? I mean, how could we steal every country’s nuclear weapons facilities and set them off in a contained area, without causing a war over who stole the weapons. And what the hell is up with war? Can’t we fix that? Hunger? Death? Illness?”

Ferb continued to look at Phineas, with a look of pity and confusion, as he continued his rant.

“The only certainty is truly uncertainty. I have no idea why we ever tried to keep things changing and moving. All I want is for time to stand still for a bit, for things to stop changing. I want to feel like a kid, to feel like nothing has any consequences. I mean, seriously, Candace tried so hard to get us busted and still! No consequences! How is that even possible? Nowadays, all I can feel is a ten pound weight on my subconscious every time I make a decision! I can’t even tinker anymore without feeling like I’m just making things worse for myself and everyone around me!”

By this point, Ferb was staring vacantly in front of him. Phineas had finished making his point, and he knew the other boy was trying to form a response, so he waited patiently.

“Change is natural, Phineas. I don’t know what else to say. I’m worried about mom, too. I don’t know if there’s anything more we can do to change what’s happening. All we can do is the best we can. Sometimes the best you can do is keep yourself physically and mentally healthy.”

Phineas thought for a second. _I’m pretty sure I’m physically healthy. Now, mentally healthy? _

“And, for the record, from your recent behavior, and what you’ve said to me just now, I don’t think you are entirely mentally healthy. But, I’m not a professional.”

_He’s getting good at understanding what I’m thinking._

“You think I should see a professional?”

“Yes.”

“Is it scary?”

Ferb looked Phineas in the eye. “It’s only scary at first. It takes a while to get used to it.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to talk to mom about it the-

_Last time I asked her about a doctors appointment she forgot about it and dad had to reschedule._

“I mean, I’ll talk to dad about it.”

Ferb didn’t respond; he knew exactly what happened to cause that interruption. He looked back down at his book, but Phineas could tell he didn’t start reading it right away.

All Phineas could do, with a book in front of him, toolbox at his side, was stare blankly at the door. There was little appeal in building, or reading, or anything, really,

True to Phineas’s observation, Ferb soon closed the book, unable to get through another page, and moved over to to the other bed. Phineas scooted over to make room, and Ferb just sat down, laying his head down on his brother’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Phineas's mom (and, coincidentally, my own mother) has in this fic, check out this link  
https://www.theaftd.org/what-is-ftd/behavioral-variant-ftd-bvftd/


End file.
